fairy_tail_chatroomfandomcom-20200214-history
Angel
'Appearance' Angel first appears with longer, bleached blonde hair, but then after a while, while fighting her hair is accidentally cut short. She always has her hair in a pony tail behind her head and her bangs in front of her face. Her eyes are a bright grayish blue that are almost dull. Angel's favorite color is purple, so she mostly wears something purple. Angel also enjoys wearing accessories, usually wearing a glove, earrings, or bracelets,mostly black, gray, or silver. Angel's appearance changed drastically after the timeskip, since Marbas took over and permanently damaged Angel's appearance. The ends of her hair turn orange that shade into a yellow as well as strips of hair being orange and yellow too. Both of her eyes are now black, and she has nefarious bruises and cuts along her body. Her style never changes, she still wears lots of accessories, mostly to cover up gashes and marks. Her most common appearance is her hair tied back into a high short pony tail. She wears lipstick making her upper lip a light orange and her bottom lip a dark dull red. She usually wears a black choker with a small red diamond-shaped object on the end of it. She also wears a gray shirt with black stringy straps and "INDEPENDENT" written across it in black letters, underlined three times in red. Along with black shorts, one stocking and two non-matching shoes. One shoe gray and yellow and the other shoe orange, black, and brown. She sometimes wears a black leather jacket, but not usually. 'Personality' Angel's personality is hostile and pushy at first. Once you get to know her though she can be happy, lively, and her slightly quirky self. She's mostly not that serious and playful, and if she doesn't show that around you, it's probably because she doesn't know you that well or she's mad at you. She can be very stubborn, refusing to the point where someone gives up. After they give up, she may say fine..SOMETIMES. Angel at first hates swimmining, due to the fact that she has wings, but once she does swim, and finds out how much she likes it, it releases her playful side and she's able to swim. Angel can be shy, but she can also sing, not to great or a singer, and not to bad of a singer.. just right. Marbas's personality is different from Angel's. Marbas laughs at EVERYTHING, whether it's funny or not. She is easily amused and doesn't hesitate at anything, even if it causes death or close death. She doesn't care about getting hurt, usually not putting up much of a defense. She's mostly described as "insane". When Marbas takes over Angel, her voice changes to become a little deeper, cracking often, with a slight tone of British. Marbas tends not to take many things seriously, like Angel. They also share the trait of tending to be playful. But unlike Angel, Marbas doesn't give a crap for anyone really. The only person Marbas seems to care about is Angel, mostly because they mainly share the same body. Marbas sort of cares for Angel like a little sister, but in a sick kind of way. 'Magic' Angel learned Regulus magic from her "brother", Leo the lion. Angel also has Artemis magic. Which allows her to summon almost any type of weapon, but her main weapon is a bow an arrow. The weapons are usually silver, surrounded my an aura of orangish-yellow. When Marbas uses the magic however, the weapon is usually black with a red aura. 'Angel's Spells' *Artemis: Battle Axe *Artemis: Bow and Arrow *Artemis: Boomerang *Artemis: Sword *Regulus: Punch *Regulus: Outshine *Wings (white) 'Marbas's Spells' *Anti Artemis: Battle Axe *Anti Artemis: Bow and Arrow *Anti Artemis: Sword *Anti Artemis: Battle Hammer *Wings (black) 'History ' ''' Angel's childhood Angel's name was originally Marbas. She was born in the celestial spirit world, since she was known as the second black key, Marbas the Fallen Angel, many of the other spirits feared her. She was usually alone, most of the spirits stayed away from her. Marbas was known as Angel's bad side, the main reason the other celestial spirits feared Angel. As for Angel, she got her name from "Marbas the fallen angel". Since she had cat ears, Loke, aka Leo the Lion, thought she was his brother. He raised her as a little sister, also teaching her Regulus magic. 'Angel's early adulthood ' Angel usually wore a navy cape, covering her black wings at the time. Since Marbas had most control over Angel, she found it hard to really be a person. She herself feared Marbas, and mostly feared Marbas taking over. Angel sucessfully defeated Marbas, taking her control of the body they shared. Afterwards, she learns that Marbas was only trying to do the best for her, but just had a funny way of showing it. Angel's dark celestial key turns white, and she becomes the first white celestial key, "Marbas the Heavenly Angel." '''Angel's adulthood Angel ends up marrying Nexus Yotsuki and having a having a healthy baby girl named Hoshi. She becomes best friends with a girl named Aoi Nishiyama . She has an almost brotherly bound with her friend Mikasu, who she treats like a little brother. She usually slaps her friends, but mostly bonks them upside the head. She can make friends easily, even though she comes off as hostile. That's what she's really a friend to everyone. Even the dark lord Zeref and Mard Geer. 'Quotes' *''"Sience is the loudest scream"'' *''"Why can't I fight? I was put on into this world to fight. I don't want to sit back and watch everyone else fight, no, I don't.."'' *''"They say being alone can drive a person mad, but really, being alone is what makes a person realize the truth of things."'' Fanarts (By Angypielover3) All pictures shown are pictures drawn by Angelpielover3. ^^ WIN_20160124_03_58_57_Pro.jpg|Angel (after Marbas takes over) WIN_20160124_02_18_54_Pro.jpg|Marbas (Angel taken over by Marbas) Angy Celestial form.jpg|Angel in her Celestial form Marbas.jpg|Marbas takes over (old and NOT canon picture, but still cool)